


Heartful Cries

by kaimariine (hiimadere)



Series: au hell [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Twins, Crossing Timelines, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Swearing, fuck you let me have my moments, im using nakos other name oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimadere/pseuds/kaimariine
Summary: After becoming the great seal to keep Erobus away from Nyx, the Arisato twins somehow find their way back to 1998 and in Spain not knowing the fact that the townsfolk are infected with a strange virus. And now they're in this mess with an American on a mission to find the president's daughter.





	Heartful Cries

"Minato?! Hamuko?! What's happening?!" Cried the sky blue girl, the Arisato twins were getting sucked from a beam of light from the mother and bringer of death, Nyx. "Hey big bro" Hamuko looks up at Nyx, I'm glad that you and the others were here, I don't know what I'd do without you guys. She smiles, Minato smiles back, "Same goes to you, lil' sis."

Both looked at Death, then looked at each other and nodded. They both tried to attack it but failed, taking up damage instead. Before it could even finish them off the voices of their teammates and friends were heard and stood up. Looking up at Death once more before both point up with light emitting out of them

They smiled and close their eyes,"Goodbye, everybody." and became the Great Seals.

* * *

Unconciously sitting on the Velvet Room's two chairs, Elizabeth chuckled, "It appears that they have accomplished their mission. What shall they do next, master?" She glances at the twins.

Igor had something in his mind and Elizabeth looks at her master, smirking mischievously. "Nevermind, I already know what you are thinking, master." She pulls out a tarot card and crushes it

* * *

Waking up from their somewhat long slumber, Minato looked at the surroundings. Their environment looked shady and really suspiscious, he notices a house with a rather brown and white color scheme and wakes his twin up for shelter. The last thing they could remember was becoming the seal. They both hear gunshots coming from the house and immediently start running towards it.

"The hell was that?" The blue hair teen asks, "Dunno what it is, but something tells me it ain't great!"

Both notice a corpse of the owner of the house laying on the ground, and soon a man holding a gun. Both grab their Evokers and point it at their heads. "Hey, why the hell did you kill the guy?!" Minato shouts at the man, "Yeah! What did the poor and innocent man do?!" Hamuko continued. The man stops his foot steps and answers "That 'poor man' wasn't innocent. He was hositile, he didn't listen to me either so I only had one choice."

"That doesn't justify why you killed him!" Hamuko shouted, it was rare for her to shout so it started Minato a bit.

"Look lady, I was sent here to rescue the president's daughter, Ashley. Don't get in the way or you'll get hur–" He immediently stops his sentence after seeing the two teenagers pointing a fake gun on their heads "Hey! Get those guns away from your heads! That's suicide!"

Minato withdraws his Evoker, "Buddy, we're not killing ourselves, these aren't even real guns. They're just models made by a company by a senpai of ours."

Maybe Minato shouldn't have said 'senpai' since that would make the man confused, "You mean... Umbrella?" The teen looks at the dirty blonde man confused, "The fuck? No. I meant the Kirijo Group." Minato clarifies. The man gives him the confused look back at Minato, "Kirijo Group? Never heard of them." the dirty blonde admits.

Minato sighs, "Anywa–" he was blantly interrupted by three villagers entering the house.

The man turns around as one of the villagers almost axed him, "Shit!" The twins look at each other and nod, "Don't worry, mister! We can handle it!" Minato pulls the trigger of his evoker, a glass shatter was heard and a weird figure that has the boy's same hairstyle came out, "Agilao!" He commands the beast, casting flames to the villagers burning to death.

The man looks at the burnt figures and looks at Minato, "Thanks... Leon Kennedy..." Leon introduces to the twins as he waits for a handshake, "Minato Arisato." Minato shakes Leon's hand, "Hamuko Arisato, my little twin sister." Hamuko leans to the right and waves at the man. "What just happened…?" the police officer was confused about Minato and had a suspision Hamuko could do the same thing.

"It's my persona, Orpheus, I dunno how I would explain how he can suddenly appear just from the trigger."Minato says in a tired tone.

They both let go and leave the house, "Hey Leon, who's this Ashley you were talking about earlier?" Hamuko asks, the man informs her that Ashley is the president's daughter and that she was kidnapped.

"Well? What the fuck are we waiting for? C'mon let's find her!"

A woman in red in the distance smirks at the three walks away and graple hooks to the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)  
> i love p3 if you cant tell  
> also im minatos lil twin sis sorry yall  
> well anyway i just love re4 and p3 to death tbh


End file.
